Pétalos
by floraisms
Summary: [Para la SawaHaru Week] Así como una flor, su amor nació en primavera. El único problema es confesarse...
**Título** :

Pétalos.

 **Pareja** :

Sawamura Eijun x Kominato Haruichi.

 **Prompt** :

Cherry Blossoms/ **Spring** **.**

 **Notas** :

• Este fanfic está dedicado a la semana SawaHaru.

* * *

Fue durante la primavera de su segundo año en Seidou que Sawamura Eijun descubrió que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, Kominato Haruichi. Sin embargo, no fue como si esos sentimientos estuvieran presentes solo a partir de ese momento, sino más bien estuvieron presentes desde el inicio, y no fue sino hasta esos instantes que sus sentimientos cobraron fuerza, como una semilla cuyo brote va creciendo hasta convertirse en la flor más bella de todas. Considerando la forma en la cual ellos dos se llevaban quizás fue algo natural para Sawamura, quien disfrutaba de esos sentimientos viviéndolos a cada segundo que transcurría, y demostrándolos a un confundido Haruichi, que no comprendía el repentino actuar tan cariñoso de su mejor amigo.

— E-Eijun-kun —protestó Kominato en voz baja cuando Sawamura repentinamente lo abrazó por detrás un día en el que estaban a punto de cenar—. Debemos apresurarnos o...

Sawamura, que sonría radiante, no aflojó el abrazo en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Pero es que hueles _tan bien_ , Harucchi...

Las mejillas del más bajo se colorearon.

— Eijun-kun, no digas ese tipo de cosas extrañas.

Sawamura rió y se apartó un par de minutos después, aunque no se sentía del todo satisfecho con ese contacto físico. Él quería abrazarlo más, decirle más cosas bonitas, incluso...

¿¡ _B-B-Besarlo_!?

Pero existía algo que impedía que pudiera hacer todas esas cosas: Todavía no había confesado sus sentimientos. Si no lo había hecho era porque temía acabar como la protagonista de alguno de los mangas shoujos que leía, en las cuales era completamente rechazada por su interés amoroso. Había llorado cada vez que eso ocurría, y probablemente seguiría llorando todas las veces que tuviera la oportunidad de revivir esas escenas una y otra vez en el interior de su mente.

¿Y si Harucchi no sentía lo mismo?

Por supuesto que no podía pedir ayuda a Kuramochi («¿Qué? ¿¡Quieres confesarte a la persona que te gusta!? ¡Hyahaha! ¡Eso suena diver-! Espera. Seguro tú quieres confesarte a Wakana ¿No? Si serás-...» —y probablemente acabaría siendo víctima de una llave no merecida), Miyuki estaba descartado por defecto, y la única persona que podría ayudarlo (¡Chris-senpai!) ya no estaba allí. Entonces ¿Qué hacer?

Recoger una flor que se encontraba cerca del campo de entrenamiento y comenzar a deshojarla.

« _Me confieso_ »

« _...No me confieso_ »

« _Me confieso_ »

« _...No me confieso_ »

Y al halar el último pétalo, sus labios tardaron un poco, pero formaron una sonrisa.

« **¡Me confieso!** »

Así, tras llamar a Haruichi detrás del edificio, se percató de que se encontraba más nervioso de lo que podría llegar a parecer. Un cosquilleo incómodo se desarrollaba en el interior de su estómago, las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sentía la boca seca y unas inmensas ganas de beber agua. _¡Quería salir huyendo!_ Pero no lo hizo. Se distrajo con algunas flores semejantes a la que había cortado el otro día, pensando que _realmente_ era primavera. Había flores por todas partes, las aves cantaban, el sol era radiante, aunque no hacía tanto calor aún...

— ¿ _Eijun-kun_?

Sawamura, que estaba inclinado, casi cayó a causa de la sorpresa.

— ¿¡Harucchi!?

— Me habías llamado ¿Verdad?

Sawamura rió como un idiota, tal vez porque era un idiota.

— Oh, sí. Es que yo quería decir que... — _OhCielos_ ¿Por qué costaba tanto expresar esas simples palabras? ¡Él siempre hallaba la manera de expresar sus sentimientos! Pero ahora... _Ahora no sabía qué hacer—_ ¡Harucchi! Yo... —sentía que le faltaba el aire. ¿Cómo podían las heroínas de los mangas shoujo decir lo que sentían hacia esa persona especial?— ¡N-No! ¡Tú!

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

— ¡No, **no**! ¡Quiero decir...! ¡ARGH! ¡QUIERO DECIR QUE TÚ ME GUSTAS MUCHO!

Vale, no hacía falta gritarlo, pero sentía que si no lo hacía, acabaría por no decirlo nunca.

Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en el que lo hizo, pero estaba sosteniendo a su mejor amigo por los hombros.

Haruichi, que quedó con una expresión de sorpresa, poco a poco fue cohibiéndose al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas. Sawamura esperó por una respuesta instantánea, pero solo hubo silencio. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de creer que Haruichi no ofrecería el típico "Yo siento lo mismo por ti", éste lo abrazó sorpresivamente.

— ¿¡EH!? ¿¡HARUCCHI!?

— Lo lamento ¿Podemos quedarnos un momento así? Es que estoy tan feliz...

Sawamura no supo cómo reaccionar.

¿ _Feliz_? ¿Eso significaba que...?

— ¿H-Harucchi?

— ¿Si?

Apartó al más bajo, y sujetó el rostro de éste con ambas manos.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

El rostro de Haruichi acabó por tornarse carmín por completo, y asintió tímidamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Eijun, percibiendo que su corazón latía deprisa a causa de ese momento que sería recordado para la posteridad, se acercó lentamente al rostro del más bajo, y unió sus labios en un beso bastante suave.

Así fue cómo nació el primer amor de Sawamura Eijun: En un cálido día de primavera.


End file.
